


Undead Sons Of Bitches

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural, Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine waking up and finding yourself in an actual zombie apocalypse... You somehow manage to stay alive and find your way to a safe house. A man in charge tells you that you're only the third uninfected person he's met. he takes you to another room and when you go in, you see Sam and Dean.





	

The only sound you hear is your heavy breathing and your shoes hitting the ground while you continue to run through the crowded highway; filled with abandoned vehicles. Turning to look back, you see the dead ones still running after you. Turning to face what’s ahead of you, you pick up your pace knowing you need to find a way to escape the dead’s view.  
How did anything like this happen? A week ago everything was normal in the world but now the new normal seems to be you running away from the dead, as if you’re an extra in Night of the Living Dead. You haven’t been able to find any living person since the outbreak hit the city. Running has only been an option.  
Looking behind you once again the dead seem to have tripled from the last quick glance, picking up your pace again while trying to bare the burn from your legs and lungs you push yourself harder. Seeing that you’re almost off the highway and reaching a four way stop, you decide to run directly towards the area where the trees and bushes could hide you away from the herd of the walking dead. Running off the highway and down the turn off seeing the green area, you make your way out of the street and into the green area filled with trees and tall bushes. Slowing down you look behind you once again noticing that the dead have lost their sight of you.  
A smile appears on your face while pacing yourself to calm the burn in your rushed body, you run off the green area towards a street seeing abandoned houses. Knowing you need to find a place that is empty so you could relax and calm your heart you run towards the houses. Slowing down to a speed walk you see the sign saying you’re entering Leadville, continuing you make your way towards the first house spot in the middle of the block. Grabbing the knife from the sheath on your waistband and silently making your way up to a random house’s door. You turn the know to find the door unlocked. Your lucky day.  
Opening the door and making sure you’re ready to kill in case one of the dead is inside, you walk around with the knife up to the level of your eye.  
Finally walking through the whole house and finding it empty, you take a seat on the living room couch and lay down to relax.

The day the shit hit the fan you had just woke up for work. Noticing the electricity was out you just used the sun light as your guide around the house and got yourself ready for work. Walking out of the house and heading to the car the sound of sirens were everywhere. Being the nosey and curious person you are, you decide to check out the commotion. Climbing into the car and heading down the road to where the sirens were coming from, you stopped to find yourself stuck in traffic with hundreds of others. Checking the radio to hear if the roads were blocked because of an accident, you listen carefully to the animated voice speaking.  
“Government issues an outbreak in the city. Thousands of people have been infected by the outbreak causing fevers, nausea, body pain, excessive thirst and death. If you know of anyone with symptoms of the outbreak hospitalize them immediately.”  
The voice stops speaking while the emergency broadcast system sound begins to blare through the speakers.  
“This is not a test, this is your emergency broadcast system announcing the following cities that have been infected. Alamosa, Arvada, Aspen, Aurora, Blackhawk, Boulder, Brush, Castle Rock, Colorado Springs, Commerce City, Crook, Dinosaur Town, Estes Park, Golden, Grand Lake, Greeley, Hot Sulphur Springs, Johnstown, Ken Caryl, Kremmling, Lakewood, Loveland, Manitou Springs, Milliken, Montezuma, Pueblo, Starkville, Trinidad, Winter Town, and Yuma. Evacuate Immediately, Denver is safe of outbreak.”  
Your stomach drops listening to the news on the radio, you turn it off by pushing the button not wanting to hear anymore. You look around to the other cars noticing people opening their doors and talking with others. You decided to speak to the others near my car.  
You climb out of the car and make your way to the nice couple standing on the hood of the car trying to see what’s ahead of us.  
“Hey, do both of you have any idea what’s the hold up?” You ask the couple.  
“Looks to be just cars for miles.” The girl’s boyfriend says glancing down to you before turning his attention back to the street ahead.  
“This is just awful, We’re headed to Yuma to find his family.”  
“I just heard on the radio that Yuma was infected with whatever is going on.” You reply to the girlfriend.  
“That’s why we were headed there, I need to get them out of there.” The boyfriend say to you with a bit of a bite in his voice.  
“I hope you find them.” You add not wanting to piss the boyfriend off anymore.  
The girlfriend walks up to you once you reach your car.  
“Sorry about Todd, he’s just scared.” She says softly not wanting him to hear. “It’s crazy what’s happening out here.” She adds looking to you with fear in her eyes.  
“What’s happening out there?” You ask, maybe you could get some answers.  
“The infected are turning into monsters, they die and come back to life. They come back as monsters hungry for humans.” She says looking around making sure others don’t hear.  
“Get out of here, that can’t be true.” You say your fear growing larger.  
“I wish I was, Todd and I saw it where we’re from. The old lady across the hall was bit by one of those things and caused her to get sick with a fever. We could hear her all night moaning.”  
“Yeah we thought maybe the old lady found herself some loving but we were wrong.” Todd says jumping off the hood of the car.  
“Todd and I decided to check up on her this morning, that’s when we found out she was dead but eating her cat.” She adds with unshed tears in her eyes.  
“How do we get out of this?” You ask feeling your fear picking at you.  
“We heard the government is going to try to fix it but we know how the government is. This is probably their fault.” Todd says looking around.  
“Todd.” The girlfriend says hitting his on the arm softly. “Shut up.” She whispers.  
“Hannah, I’m sure of it. They probably created some kind of malicious virus just to shut us up.” He adds.  
Hannah shakes her head while rolling her eyes and looking away towards you.  
“They said we’re the only part of the state that’s safe.” You begin wanting to change the subject.  
“For now.” Todd adds.  
Not liking the sound of his tone, you decide to look around the area. The city just miles away. Your eyes landing on the cash register building. Military planes flying above you and the rest of the thousands of others on the highway. They fly to the city before shooting guns towards the people in the city. You and the rest of the people begin to scream and run to hide not wanting to be their next target. You run back to your car and wait in fear until someone comes around to tell you the city is safe again. Waking up hour later you see the whole city, gloomy and quiet besides the sounds of the groans coming from around the highway.  
Taking out your gun from the glove compartment just in case something tries to bite or eat you, you open your car door quietly and stand on the hard asphalt ground.  
You make your way down through the crowded highway before noticing Todd standing in the middle of the other parked cars with his back towards you.  
“Todd.” You shout wanting to talk to him and ask him what happened while you were out.  
He turns around slowly his face covered in blood, your heart drops knowing Todd wasn’t Todd anymore. He begins walking towards you his leg dragging across the ground, you turn around to head the other way until you notice more of them walking your way.  
“Okay noise causes them to come around.” You whisper before deciding to run the other way and dodging Todd, not wanting to me a manwich. Running as far as you can down the highway away from the others you run into another herd of them standing near other cars.  
Cursing softly, you run as quietly as you can not wanting any of the others to see or hear you.  
You run till you trip on something, looking down you notice you’ve just tripped on Hannah’s arm. Her eyes wide open with a gunshot to the brain.  
“Oh my god.” You whisper not wanting the others to hear you. Placing your hand onto your mouth you decide to get up and make your way down the highway again. Search for somewhere safe.  
Finally making your way off the highway you head to a small hotel, walking in out of breath you notice the building quiet and empty. You walk behind the counter to grab a key, but not before finding the owner on the ground his body half eaten. You try to hold in the gag wanting to escape but fail miserably. Quickly grabbing a key you got to walk away just as your ankle is grabbed. You fall to the ground in fear, the owner one of those things.  
You grasp onto the gun in your fist and point it to his head. The noises he makes creates chilling goosebumps to form on your skin. Finally, you shoot the gun and kill what’s the rest of the owner. You make your way down the hall knowing that the dead thing that was eating the owner had to still be inside the motel. You make your way until you reach the room you picked and unlock the door, walking inside the room your met with an aroma that you could only descried is death.  
Of all room’s you had to pick.  
Checking out the room you find it empty, locking the door you make your way to the bed to lay down to take a breather.  
After waiting for so long you took out your phone to call your family and see if they were okay. Finding the line dead, your stomach twisted in fear.  
Needing to make sure your family is alright that’s where you began this crazy, scary journey.

Opening your eyes from waking from your short nap you go around the house looking for food or weapons.  
Eventually finding granola bars, a soda, backpack, Swiss Army knife and clothes that will fit you. You decide to leave the house to scavenge around the whole neighborhood.  
Leaving the house and walking towards side walk you begin your quest in search for food and weapons.  
After finding more amazing thing in every house on the block you decide to keep walking till you eventually get tired. Deciding to find a house with a patio, you take a relaxing break sitting on the patio furniture while watching some of the dead walk around in search for food.  
You eat my granola bar slowly wanting to saver the rest of it in case this was your only meal you would have today. As you eat your food the sound of screams fill the quiet streets, you sit up knowing you couldn’t just let the person screaming for help die. Deciding to get up off your ass and run to the sound of the persons screams, you run as fast as your body would allow you to till you find the man standing inside a bed of a truck with the dead trying to climb towards him.  
Moving quickly but quietly behind the hungry walking dead, you take your knife out from the sheath and begin to stab the dead in the head. This being the only way to kill the bastards.  
Finishing off the last of the dead you look to the man standing on the truck, his eyes dripping with tears before wiping his hand over his face.  
“What the hell you screaming for?” You ask a bit angry before looking around incase any other of the dead starts making their way towards the truck.  
“I didn’t want to die, I needed help and I found it.” He answers his voice a bit shaky.  
“Yeah but when you scream it attracts the other dead things walking around.” You add rolling your eyes knowing you probably made a bad decision on trying to save him.  
“I’m Jeremy.” He says taking a few steps from the truck and making his way down.  
“(Y/N).” You answer eyeing the man and wondering where his weapons are.  
“Nice to meet you.” He replies stretching out his hand to shake yours. Moving yours to shake his you notice a red mark covering his outstretched arm.  
“What’s that?” You ask grabbing his arm and turning his arm to investigate the mark.  
“It’s nothing.” He answers trying to pull his arm away from you.  
“It’s a scratch, you’ve been scratched by one of the dead, haven’t you?” You ask shouting before throwing his arm away from you as if you’ve been burned by it.  
“It’s okay, everything is going to be just fine.” He says wiping away some sweat from his forehead.  
“You’re not going to be fine. Once you’ve been bit or scratched by one of them that’s it. So long, farewell.” You answer watching the man as you speak to him furiously.  
His eyes begin to tear up once again as you watch his expression change.  
“I know, I watched my little brothers die. They were both bit my mother scratched. I knew eventually this would happen. I couldn’t even survive without them for a day.” He says trying to keep from crying.  
Well now you feel like a piece of shit, the poor guy just lost his whole family yesterday. Taking a deep breath, you watch the man fight off tears before nodding his head.  
“I don’t want to turn like one of those things that you just killed, it’s horrible, it’s ungodly. I can’t live like this knowing I’m going to become one of those things.” He says looking to you.  
“What do you want me to do?” You ask not understanding why he thinks it’s any of your concern.  
“Do you have a gun I could use to finish myself off?” He asks eyeing your waistband.  
“Uh, I do have a gun but I’m trying to save the bullets.” You answer watching as he takes a step towards you. “You better back up or I’ll end you right now.” You answer touching your gun from the back of your pants.  
“I just need a little push.” He says still moving towards you.  
Pulling the gun out you point it towards his head, not really wanting to shoot a living human but knowing that you have to protect yourself.  
“Do it!” He shouts.  
You try to walk backwards but he still follows you his eyes filled with craze. You’ve never killed a human, how could you do something like that?  
“Please.” He shouts again before you drop my gun.  
He grabs the gun and cocks it before sticking it into his mouth.  
“Don’t, don’t do it!” You demand while shaking your head. “Jeremy, don’t do it.”  
Jeremy pulls the trigger, the loud bang of the gun causing you to jump but the sight of his brain exploding form the bullet. Blood sprays the car behind him before he falls to the ground.  
You fall to the ground in fear of what I just witnessed, grabbing your fallen gun near his hand and start crawling away from the scene. As you get yourself up to your feet and begin to walk away the burn from your throat begins to become stronger and stronger. Not being able to hold it any longer you bend over and empty out your stomach onto the asphalt, the granola bar not tasting as great as it did when it first entered.

You make your way out of the area knowing the other dead things must have heard the gun shot. You walk farther and farther away from the horrific scene, which you want to forget. Looking to the street signs you notice you’re headed into Leadville, maybe you could find a place to stay till you try to find a lead on where your family could be. Deciding to Continue towards the small town, you walk till your poor feet begin to feel as if they are about to split open. Finally, you enter the small town of Leadville, needing to find a place to stay the night. You continue till you’re on Harrison Avenue and 7th St, noticing the houses around. You’re close to some stores that you could maybe take a trip to in the morning and find something to keep going on. Walking down the quiet street, you look to the houses to choose which one you would be staying the night in before continuing.  
You look to the houses one by one until you notice one of the curtains moving from the small window of the house your standing in front of. Looking around to see if any of the dead were around you decide to take a look at what caused the curtains to move.  
Walking slowly to the front gate and quietly opening it without a squeak. You close it to make it look as if nobody touched it. Making your way up the sidewalk to the front porch steps, you step onto the first step when the door opens wide. An older grey haired man pointing a gun towards you causes you to rethink your last few ideas.  
“Take one more step and your dead.” He says chewing his tobacco.  
You put your hands up not wanting any trouble. He takes a couple steps towards you eyeing your form.  
“Put your weapons on the top patio step or I’ll search ya.” He says spitting near the edge of the patio. Watching where the spit landed you grimace in disgust before deciding to follow his instructions.  
Taking your gun from the back of your pants and knife from its sheath, you place them onto the top patio step.  
“That it?” He asks eyeing you again.  
“That’s all I have.” You answer almost a whisper.  
The man eyes you before taking another couple steps towards the patio step and stops before grabbing them off the ground.  
“Well if you’re planning on staying here, I’ll keep them until we trust ya.” He says eyeing you while your face fills with shock.  
You weren’t expecting to stay with him or them as he said. You just wanted to check out the rest of the neighborhood before finding a place to stay.  
“First, what’s your name and where are ya from?” He asks.  
“I’m (Y/N), and I’m from Denver.” You answer watching the man nod.  
“You’re far from home.” He says spitting again.  
“I’m searching for my family.” You answer still standing in the same spot.  
“They’re probably dead.” He says spitting the tobacco out into the dead flowers next to the patio.  
You open your mouth to fight with the man but decide not to knowing he’s letting you stay in the house. Closing you mouth you take a step up until you stand on the last patio step.  
“Alright then, let’s get inside before any of the zombies make their way over here.” He says placing his hand onto your shoulder and pushing you towards the open door.  
Zombies? Is that what we should call them?  
He pushes you till you’re in the doorway of the house.  
Red flag, why didn’t you see it before? The man could be a murder or worse he could be a rapist. You’re a young pretty woman, enough to always have older men hit on you.  
What if he wants nothing but your goods?  
He continues to push you inside till your standing in the house, near the stairs leading to the second floor.  
“We’re this way.” He says closing the front door before walking down the darker hallway to a white door. He opens the door the noticing your hesitation.  
“Come on, it ain’t like I’m gonna hurt ya.” He says.  
I decide to follow him to the white door, he walks into the room that’s when you notice the others in the room.  
You follow inside seeing two other men sitting on the ground, one loading a gun near a gathering of candles for light and the other man pouring a gallon of water into separate bottles.  
They look up noticing another guest.  
“Boys this is (Y/N).” The older man says closing the white door behind you.  
You look to the other men, the man loading the gun squinting his green eyes towards you.  
“I’m Dean, that’s my little brother Sam.” Dean says moving his gun to the side and climbing to his shoes to walk towards you.  
“I still haven’t got your name.” You say to the older man.  
“The names Bruce.” He answers taking a seat by the curtain covered window you noticed move.  
Dean stops in front of you, eyeing everything about you.  
“You haven’t stopped for some time.” He says staring into your eyes feeling his emerald green eyes pierce into your soul.  
“Where are you from?” He asks.  
“Denver.” You answer again. “You?”  
“Lawrence, Kansas.” He answers.  
“Why are you out in the sticks?” Dean asks another question.  
“Why are you in Colorado?” You ask not liking that he continues to ask you questions.  
“We’re trying to end this whole Zombie thing.” Sam answers standing to hand Bruce and Dean a bottle of water. Sam looks to you with soft hazel eyes before reaching towards you to hand you a bottle of water.  
You take the water with a small smirk before opening it to chug the water.  
“Woah, slow down girl. You’re going to end up sick.” Dean says opening his water to take a sip.  
Taking a breath from drinking the water you look to the three men in the room.  
“You’re the third uninfected person we’ve seen in a week. The last person I saw that was uninfected ended up being my wife’s last meal.” Bruce says taking a drink of his water.  
“Hence all the questions we’re asking you. You haven’t been bit or scratched then?” Dean asks.  
“No, I’ve been pretty smart.” You answer the very handsome man.  
“You still haven’t answered my question. Why are you here instead of in Denver?” Dean asks pressing on.  
“I’m looking for my family.” You repeat again looking towards Bruce still angry with his reply.  
Sam and Dean glance towards each other before turning their attention back towards you.  
“We don’t want to be rude or anything but I don’t think they’re out there anymore.” Sam says his eyes looking towards you with sorrow.  
Hearing the words come out of a man you hardly know but know means every word he says causes you to lose all hope. Your tears begin to develop, the brothers noticing. Sam places his large hand onto your small shoulder to comfort you, your tears pouring from your eyes.  
“Then what am I doing here?” You ask not wanting to fight anymore.  
“You’re here because of a need to find your family, just because you hear that they might not be out there anymore you’ll give up? You need to be strong for them, but most importantly you need to be strong for yourself.” Dean says while Sam rubs your shoulder.  
“What if they’re not out there? What do I do then?” You ask the brothers as you wipe away the fallen tears from eyes.  
“Keep fighting, you have to always keep fighting. Fight in their memory but fight for your own life.” Sam replies.  
“You can also help us fight these undead sons of bitches.” Dean adds with a smile.  
For the first time in a long week you finally feel safe, you finally feel like you understand what you’re here for. You smile knowing you’re going to make the best of this nightmare of a situation.  
“Count me in.” You reply as both brothers smile towards you.


End file.
